


【Thesewt】树林里的秘密(ABO车)【授翻】

by hotaru980936



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaru980936/pseuds/hotaru980936
Summary: Theseus用上了他的整个灵魂来爱护他的那个小麻烦制造者弟弟，总是照顾着他，试图要保护他。无论Newt想要从他身上得到什麽，只要开口说就行了。然而，今天，他要求了一个如此出乎意料的东西，让Theseus惊讶到无话可说。他不确定自己是否能够达成，而且最糟糕的是，非常非常糟糕的是，他还真的很想这麽做。





	【Thesewt】树林里的秘密(ABO车)【授翻】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets in the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624498) by [ropesandfurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropesandfurs/pseuds/ropesandfurs). 



> 译者的话:  
> 时空背景设定为兄弟俩人都还在就读霍格沃茨，  
> 七年级Theseus(Alpha)x四年级Newt(Omega)  
> 是车，但对於兄弟俩人的双向暗恋有一些细节描写，非pwp  
> 喜欢记得去给原文按爱心(kudo)  
> 感谢您的阅读。

Theseus疯狂地四处张望，确保没有人在跟踪他。如果整个学校的人都看见他冲出窗户跑向森林的话，那他就倒大楣了，因为那是禁林...万一他被发现偷溜进去，在McGonagall教授发飙之前他会先失去他的学院长徽章。但是他刚从中午的课堂下课回来，就发现有一只猫头鹰坐在他的床上，抓着一张纸条，上面有Newt的笔迹:"Thes，拜托，请你过来湖边的森林里找我，我求你了，这真的很重要， _ **一个人过来**_ ，求你了，我需要你。"

字里行间带着的绝望几乎要让他心脏病发作了，他尽所能的为自己找藉口，并用着他最严肃丶最有权威感的步伐(虽然他的脉搏已经透露了他有多麽惊慌)偷偷地溜出了学院。

现在，他把斗篷披在身上，沿着湖岸边，一条被植物遮蔽的小路走着。

"Newt!"他大声呼喊，双眼寻找着绿丛中可能闪现的金黄色衣服和红色头发。"Newt!我在这里!"

"Thes!"他弟弟的声音从灌木丛里传来，然後他看见了他的身影。

Newt把自己靠在一棵树上，一只手抓着树皮，另一只手抱着他的腹部，他看起来非常虚弱丶头昏而且满脸通红，头发有些凌乱，还有点衣衫不整。他的脸上有无数的情绪:痛苦丶恐惧，但最重要的是——安心。他扭动身子，还没来得及好好思考，Theseus就已经站到了他的身边，支撑着他的体重。

"Newt，怎麽了?"然後他注意到了，Newt紧紧抓住他的学院袍，把自己的脸埋进了他哥哥的胸膛里，他的身体颤抖着，并散发着热度。但此时Theseus只专注於他的气味上。

Newt闻起来有股甜甜的柑橘和薰衣草的味道...还有一些其他的东西，Theseus无法辨认出来，但这些味道正好击中了他的心脏，点燃了他内心的星星之火，抚慰着他，蒙蔽了他的思想。然而他摇了摇头，目瞪口呆地低下头。

"噢Newt..."他低语着，抬起双臂小心翼翼地拥抱着他的弟弟。"噢亲爱的..."

Newt啜泣着，几乎要融化在他的怀抱里，Theseus亲吻着他的头顶，不由自主地呼吸着那醉人的香气，这让他变得很难去处理所有沉重的情况，但他仍努力尝试振作。这并不令人惊讶，因为确实有一定的机率Newt会变成omega。他只是从来没有认真假设这种可能性，因为他们来自一个几乎完全由beta组成的两个家族分支。然而在他自己分化成一个alpha之後，他的弟弟也成为另一个例外的可能性又会有多少呢?

显然很高。

他感觉到Newt对着他的衣领呜咽着，让他站的又更直了，他向後退了一点，好让自己能够把他弟弟的脸抱在怀里，用他的拇指去擦拭那满是泪水的眼睛。他希望自己的微笑能让人安心下来。

"嘿，嘿孩子，这并不是世界末日，你知道吗?"

"对我来说是!"Newt抗议道，"我感觉很糟，Thes，这好 _ **痛苦**_ ，我需要...我需要—"他扭动着身体然後咬着他的下唇，看向了别处。一阵热浪沿着Theseus的脊椎冲刷了下来，他对於Newt认为需要从别人那里得到的东西有一股 _ **强烈**_ 的感受。他稍微推开了一点，对自己的身体反应感到很羞愧，可是Newt注意到了。这 _ **只是**_ 空气里的信息素，他这样告诉自己，但即使他的大脑提醒着他，这个藉口还是像一张纸筛一样满是漏洞。

"你有这样的感受多久了?"他询问，试图让自己的声音听起来很严厉，"为什麽不直接去医护室?护士一定有办法处里这个情况。"

"从早上就开始了，我...我做不到!"Newt摇摇头，恳求地看着他。"这谁也不能知道!我是不会去找护士的!"

"你在说什麽?!"他猛地从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，Newt瞪大了双眸，整个身体都颤抖了起来。

"噢，该死..."Theseus顿时想用周围最大的石头给自己砸一下。"我很抱歉...对不起Newtie，我不是故意的，我只是...你的健康—"他环住Newt的腰，帮助他走进更深的森林里，然後他发现Newt的斗篷就被扔在灌木丛之中的地上。

他帮助Newt躺在斗篷上，然而当他的手摸过织物上那湿滑的脏污并在上面徘徊时，他忘了呼吸。他瞬间不得不抑制住一股迫切的欲望，想要把它们带到嘴边来品尝这股细滑。他提醒自己，他的小弟弟是因为相信他才告诉他这个秘密，信任他会保护他的安全，而不是像个混蛋一样对他变态。

而Newt低着头，蜷缩在他的胸膛上，深深地呼吸着Theseus浓厚的alpha气味。"我不能让老师们知道。"他昏沉沉地自言自语着，"他们不会再让我继续学习的，我再也不能和动物及有趣的植物一起工作了。我不能花四年的时间都坐在那里写论文，其馀的时间都在学习。我不能——"他的手臂在斗篷之下环绕着Theseus的腰部，紧紧地依偎着他的哥哥。"你必须帮帮我。"

Theseus咽了一大口水。的确，尽管有像Dumbledore那样的老师——他们绝对不会单独挑出omega们，不让他们参加实作的丶甚至更危险的课堂活动，那会让校长及一些家长感到失望——然而大多数的老师还是遵守着严格的娇养政策。不管这个学生过去有多优秀，一旦他们被发现分化为omega，就会自动被排除在那些最刺激的活动之外，也不能选择一些特定的科目，被迫学习额外的家事魔法。神奇动物保护组织也只是其中之一，况且它还是相当新以及实验性的，这对於omega来说绝对是最遥不可及的存在。

Theseus很了解他的兄弟，知道他年轻的心有多麽勇敢及有爱心，多麽不屈不挠和独一无二。他就是无法认为Newt的能力会不如那些愚蠢的alpha或是beta，他知道如果Newt被强迫待在家里，只能学习怎麽刷锅碗瓢盆，而不是学习养育曼陀罗，他会枯萎的。有史以来他第一次意识到，这个制度有多麽的不公平。但是—

"我不知道该怎麽办，"他坦承，闭上眼睛，把鼻子埋在他弟弟的头发里，"我不知道该怎麽帮助你，即使要你开始使用抑制剂，我现在也不知道要从哪里得到，你已经处於发情期了，这是无法避免的，除非——" _ **不，不能那样，Newt还太年轻了。再说了，该是谁—?**_

他背信弃义的心给了他一个答案，而他愤怒地摇了摇头。但是Newt似乎并不在意他的内心挣扎，他正在他的怀里扭动着，抬起了他一条大腿，卡在了Theseus的膝盖之间，几乎擦过他的骨盆，而他那湿热的吐息，在他低声说话时，滑过Theseus脖子上敏感的肌肤。

"你能够让它停下来，Thes，你是个alpha。拜托，让它停下来吧。"

他一理解了Newt对他的要求，感觉瞬间就像一桶滚烫的水砸在Theseus头上。

不行，这肯定不对。这也许只是他自己病态的思想扭曲了他弟弟真正要求的意思。

但Newt的嘴巴此时就在他的下巴之下，纤细的手指在Theseus的衬衫下摆爬行着。他使劲吞咽着，完全失去了语言能力。

他应该说不，他应该要是负责任和理智的...Newt没有思考清楚，他是被年长者自身的信息素影响的，这种信息素完全改变了周围甜美的omega气味...Newt还是继续说着话，带着恳求，声音几乎低声地像是耳语，他的嘴唇不断刷过Theseus的下颚。

"怀孕从来不会发生在最初几次的发情，对吧?我的身体还在适应...我们很安全的，就让它停下来吧。如果你现在满足我，我回去之後闻起来只会更像你，没有人会注意到的，家人之间的气味通常是相似的，他们只会开始认为我分化成了beta。周末时你可以在活米村帮我买抑制剂。"

作为一个处於发情期的omega，Newt似乎已经深思熟虑了，Theseus不得不承认这确实可行。

"我不能，Newt。"他现在听起来就像是狼狈地在乞求着，因为他说的是实话，他不能...但向上帝发誓他其实 _ **很想**_ 。他已经硬了而且紧紧地压着他弟弟的身体，他的气味和温暖...

"如果你爱我的话，你就会为我这麽做。"Newt，这个操纵别人的混蛋，仍然坚持着。然而Theseus又能说什麽呢?他爱他，他当然爱他，胜过一切，胜过任何人。他用着他的灵魂在珍爱着这个小捣蛋鬼。每当他看到Newt的微笑时，他的整个世界都亮了起来，他活着的意义就是为了要关心和保护他。这已经比一个正常的兄长该有的感觉要超出太多了，让Theseus为此担心了好几个月，因为—

"你已经十四岁了，Newt，而且我们是手足..."

"你整个夏天都叫着我的名字在打手枪，这都没有困扰你。"

Theseus瞬间僵住。

他凝视着Newt，惊恐万分。

他看起来比之前脸更红了，呼吸也更加混乱，头发都乱糟糟的，汗珠顺着太阳穴滚落，嘴唇因为被咬着而变得红肿，而双眸半阖着，自从觉醒之後变得越发深邃。几个月来，就是那双撼动人心的蓝绿色眼睛一直出现在Theseus最悖德和可耻的幻想中，点燃了他整个身体的邪恶欲望，让他在那之後感觉肮脏又痛苦。他没有意识到自己已经发出了声音，身体已经背叛了自己。

Newt把他的手臂勾在他哥哥的颈後，用他能控制的最大力量把他的身体往上拉了一点。他张嘴，然後笨拙地亲了一下Theseus的脸颊，接着是他的嘴角，低语着:

"第一次隔着墙听到你的声音时，我很感动，我知道你想要跟我做，而我希望我的第一次是和你一起，求—"

他还没有说完这个句子，一股热浪就席卷袭卷了他，使他放开了Theseus，四肢突然变的虚弱而不协调。他倒回了自己的斗篷上，当痛苦的浪潮消退转变成过度的刺激和兴奋感时，他哀求的呜咽变成了呻吟。

他躺在那儿，忍受着痛苦，任人宰割，胸口上下起伏着，虽然裤子仍穿在身上，但他的内裤已经湿得滴出湿滑的液体。当Theseus的保护本能与他的欲望终於结合在一起时，他感觉被一股强烈的需求冲击，失去了理智，失去了所有让他保持理智和控制力的东西，远远超出了他的想像。

一声兽性的alpha咆哮在他的喉咙深处酝酿着，他向前扑在了Newt身上，就像他那不欢迎的春梦一样，他俯下身子，用力又粗暴地占有了他的唇。但是Newt是如此的顺从和饥渴，他张开了嘴迎接Theseus的舌头进入。他们的舌头共舞着丶互相探索丶爱抚...当Theseus咬住他的下唇，并用牙齿厮磨着，他呻吟出声。然後Theseus吮吸着他的脖子，让Newt仰起头，喘着气低声哀求，他想要再快点，但是Theseus决心要充分利用这个机会，所以他想要慢慢来，一个一个地把Newt的衬衫钮扣打开，亲吻并啃咬他每一寸裸露的肌肤。Newt那长着雀斑的胸膛上的乳头呈现着可爱的粉红色，Theseus爱怜地吮吸着尖端，并用着拇指对着另一个绕圈，看着他们更加坚挺起来。Newt在他的身下扭动身子呻吟着，闭上眼睛，张开嘴巴。

Theseus完全解开了他的衬衫之後吻了吻他的肚子，然後用手指勾着Newt的裤子和内裤，紧紧地拽着。当Newt抬起他的臀部，它们就轻易地脱下了，拉起一股湿滑的液体连接着Newt的屁股，在Theseus将它们脱下时，伸长然後断掉。Omega发情时压倒性的气味让他感觉头晕目眩，他几乎没有心思再多看一眼Newt的脸，就沉沦了。

他温柔地摸着Newt勃起的丶可爱的阴茎，那里和身体其他的部位一样长满了雀斑，但是他的注意力更加集中在那个处女穴上，那里绝对是令人着迷的丶红润又湿滑，并且随着有节奏的颤动流出了更多液体，如此的诱人和令人渴望。Theseus屈服於诱惑，把Newt的腿搭在他的肩膀上，然後俯下身去，从他的裂缝到会阴处舔了一大口。他尝起来就像是蜂蜜，当他又做了一次时，Theseus可以感觉到自己胸膛里的震动，他转动他的舌头，吮吸着那个洞穴，饮下了润滑性的湿黏液体，他用舌头舔了舔边缘，它就更容易涌出了。Newt的身体渴望着任何的侵犯，Theseus尽自己所能地深入，脸完全埋在他弟弟的大腿之间，也许之後会因为他的手指紧压他们的力量而瘀伤，但是他们俩都已经不在乎了。Newt拱起背，呻吟着，一只手颤抖地抓着Theseus的头发，而他的哥哥仍然在用舌头操干着他。

Newt高潮了，朝着他的胸口射了出来，但那里还是很坚硬，并没有因此松懈下来，只让他在把Theseus的头拉开时变的更加渴求，啜泣地说:求你了，求你了Thes...我需要...我需要更大的东西，我需要被填满，拜托填满我吧，求你..."

Theseus答应了。

他没有意识到自己的腹股沟处受到的束缚压力是多麽地不舒服，这表示他是多麽专注於Newt的需求，他甚至没有感觉到疼痛。他挺直身体，把自己的衣服脱了下来，他放松地吐了一口气。因为信息素的影响，他的睾丸已经肿的像是个拳头，他的身体很清楚地意识到他将要上一个omega，并为此做了最好的准备。他的阴茎很硬，当他解开时骄傲地弹跳了出来，带着暗沉的颜色并且一直滴着液体，因为充血而脉动着。Newt看到它时，眼睛瞪大到不可思议的程度，他舔了舔嘴唇，又把腿张着更开，做出了无声的邀请。

Theseus先试了四根手指，以确保他不会伤害到Newt，而它们轻易地就进去了，出来时浸润着润滑的液体。他轻轻地抽动了一下自己的阴茎，然後做好了准备。

"你准备好了吗?"他问道，声音低沉而沙哑。Newt已经无暇做出任何理智的回应，只是反覆地点着头，表明着他有多麽迫切。

Theseus深呼吸着，漫长又缓慢地插入了他，Newt的身体热切地欢迎着他，把他包裹在高热的紧致中，在他尽力深入的时候几乎也要把他吸进去了，然後，缓慢地，在更深的地方，当抵抗力减弱时，他又拉了出来。

Newt被刺穿时，他整个身体都弓了起来，嘴巴张着，发出了无声的尖叫，眼睛在极乐中翻滚着。

他甚至不需要跟着动，因为Theseus已经在做了，把他缓慢地往後拉然後又往前推。

他们融入了一种节奏之中，带着点笨拙与不规则，但是绝对没有什麽能让这一刻变的更加完美，特别是当他们的目光相遇时，Newt努力想要弯曲嘴唇挤出一个微笑，他在激情中看起来惊人的美丽，Theseus知道自己此生都不会忘记这一幕。

当Newt高潮时，Theseus能感受到围绕着他阴茎的颤抖，他知道自己也撑不久了，因此他加快了速度，他能感受到阴茎底部的烧灼感，他的睾丸越来越胀，他弟弟的身体上下起伏着，他的头从一边转到另一边，眼角闪烁着泪光，他打着哭嗝高喊着:"标记我，标记我，标记我，标记我，标记我..."

突然之间，一切都排山倒海而来，他的视线一下子都变白了，Theseus的一只手垂了下来，牢牢地抓住Newt的腰部，感觉自己的结开始膨胀起来，将他们紧紧地绑在一起。然後他也高潮了，感觉就像一股能量穿过了他的整个身体，每一个细胞都沐浴在快乐之中。他的双臂失去了知觉，他几乎要瘫倒在Newt身上，脸埋在他的颈窝处。

_" **我的** "_有什麽来自於他内心深处最原始的想法是 _ **"** **他现在是我的了"**_ 然後他咬了下去，咬紧牙关，直到尝到了血的味道，感觉到他的皮肤之下都在烧灼着。Newt的指甲深深地扎进了他的二头肌，抓挠着他的肩膀，但这只是更增加了刺激。好像远远地，他听到了他弟弟的哭喊和呻吟，在他体内的结比他想像中的更加填满及舒展，将Theseus丰沛的精液都锁在了里面。

他的性高潮持续了好几分钟，这种高潮在交配性爱之外是永远无法达到的，几乎是一种朝圣般的体验。当他的视线稍微清晰一点时，Theseus稍微爬起来了一点并往下看，看着Newt纤细的身体和原本平坦的肚子，现在因为alpha的阴茎丶结与精液而鼓起，带着明显的隆起。他发现自己自己已经罔顾一切逻辑了，对於希望"只要前几次发情期"的规则已经完全失效，他想让自己的种子生根发芽，看着他弟弟的肚子变圆，怀上他们的孩子。

虽着时间流逝，他的思绪开始清晰了起来，他摒弃了那个荒谬又危险的想法，但发现自己完全被Newt在他身下摊着的画面迷住了，他深深地丶均匀地呼吸着，时不时因痉挛而颤抖着。他的头侧躺着，满脸通红，浏海因汗水黏在额头和太阳穴上，一摊涎水从他半张的嘴里流出来。这个姿势完全展现了他肩膀和锁骨之间那个烧灼般的咬痕。Theseus知道自己之後会担心这个问题，但是此时他对於自己非常满意，他那占有欲很强的一面对於这个标记很高兴。在未来的岁月里，再也没有哪个alpha敢碰他挚爱的阳光了。

他尽量不要挤压到下身，他弯下身子，注意到结已经开始慢慢缩小了。他用手肘撑着，深情地爱抚着Newt的脸庞，然後用他身上仍穿着的衬衫袖子擦乾他弟弟的脸和嘴角，拨开他眼前的头发。Newt仍甜甜地笑着，抬头望向他，眼神通透。

最後，Theseus疲软的阴茎滑了出来，使他能够改变他们的姿势，脱下了他的斗篷，盖住他们俩，让Newt躺在他的胸前。虽然在这个超乎寻常温暖的九月底，但太阳正再下山，对於一个不够幸运的孩子来说很容易得到感冒。

"你还好吗?"他轻声问道。

"再好不过了..."Newt懒洋洋地咕哝着，搂住他的手臂。

  
他们就那样休息了好一会儿，起初Theseus试图不要去想些有的没的，专注於用拇指在Newt的皮肤上画圈圈，但随着他清晰的理智回归，他们刚刚做的事情造成的全部影响开始逐渐成形，他噎了一下，突然觉得一下子超出负荷了。

"年龄还是乱伦?"

"什麽?"Newt的声音打断了他即将到来的情绪危机，Theseus眨了眨眼睛。他怀里的人动了动，Newt抬头望着他，打了个呵欠。 _ **噢，梅林，他也太~可爱了!**_

"我都能 _ **听见**_ 你皱眉的声音了，所以到底是什麽在困扰你呢?我的年龄还是乱伦的问题?"

"两个都是，"Theseus避开了他的目光，"Newt我—"

"你爱我，而且你不会让我受苦，对吧?"他爬了起来，吻了吻他哥哥的脸颊，让Theseus的脸颊立刻变的更红。"我知道你认为我太年轻了，但是你怎麽敢只责怪自己?你这个笨蛋，要就责怪我这个决定要做爱的愚蠢身体吧，我给了你允许，我现在可没打算要收回它。"他又吻了一下Theseus的下巴，两人的眼神交会在一起，"我喜欢这样，非常喜欢。"他说完後，又在他的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下。

Theseus仍然无法相信，但至少Newt看起来完全很正常，没有受到精神创伤丶害怕或发疯。他真的是非常的贴心，而且还超级惹人怜爱。

"我们还是兄弟，"他抗议道。

Newt耸耸肩，"所以呢?大多数的动物和神话中的生物也会和手足这样做，而且还一大堆。"

"我们是人类，不是动物。"

"人类是动物。"Newt坚持着，"如果你问我的话，我还认为他们不是最聪明的物种。"

Theseus哼了一声，就让他那书呆子小弟弟用奇怪的思维去处理一切吧。

"你确定你没事吗?"

"是啊，已经不再疼了。我又能清晰的思考了。"Newt挣脱了他的怀抱并坐了起来，让斗篷从他的肩膀上落了下来，懒洋洋地伸着懒腰，夕阳的馀晖抚摸着他裸露的肌肤，他是Theseus见过最美丽的事物。

当他还呆呆地看着的时候，Newt扭动了一下，往下看了看。他因为自己的高潮而浑身黏呼呼的，而Theseus的精液也开始从他的後穴里流淌出来。出於好奇，Newt伸手往下摸，沾了一些液体在他的手指上，并把它们送到嘴边，带着欣赏的哼声舔了起来。

Theseus的下巴都快因为难以置信掉下来了，但是他的阴茎却因为这样淫秽色情的表演而充满活力地抽动着。

这让Newt注意到了。

他咯咯地笑了一声，然後弯下身子，直到他和那个家伙"眼对眼"。

"谢谢你，"他说着，就像是在跟老二说话一样，"你太棒了。"Theseus忍不住笑了。然而，当Newt把它拿进手里，从底部到顶端用力地舔了一下，然後亲吻了一下顶端的裂口，又继续探索性地舔了舔，给了它几个湿吻，它就交代在了他的喉咙里。

"你从哪儿学来的?"

Newt看起来有点内疚，"我可能看了一两本藏在你床垫下面的小册子。"

"你怎麽—?"

"我找不到我的内裤，想说可能被你拿走了"

"我还没 **那麼** 诡异，老天!"Theseus几乎气愤地抗议着，让Newt大笑了起来。

"我不是故意要吓你，只是出了点差错。总之它现在就在我的抽屉後面。"他终止了这个对话，把注意力全部放回他哥哥的老二上。显然地，他深深地享受着，他摸来摸去，又舔又吸，玩弄着他的睾丸，感谢上帝，它们现在已经恢复到正常大小了，因为omega不会再产生发情的信息素了。但Theseus又再次硬了起来，而Newt似乎在考虑着几个选项。

"我想要把它多放进我的嘴里一点。"他抱怨道:"就像我读过的那样，但我还想要更多..."他似乎已经下定了决心，挺起身子，用胳膊搂住他哥哥的脖子，把他自己放在他的大腿上。

"再和我做一次?"

在Theseus的帮助下，他把自己沉坐到了老二上，发出了一声长长的丶断断续续的呻吟。它已经不像他们发情时那样那麽肿胀了，而且Newt的後穴仍然松弛且潮湿，所以它进入的很顺利。

他缓慢地丶懒洋洋地骑着，Theseus托着他的双臀引导着他，这次和他们的第一次非常不同，如果要说有什麽区别的话，那就是更加的亲密和真挚。这已经不再是必须的了，但是Theseus不想去思考这对他们来说意味着什麽。他们亲吻着，深情而急躁地，但感觉很好。缺乏经验也只是增加了此刻的魅力。

Theseus握住了Newt的阴茎并且套弄着，对着omega的耳朵低语着各种赞美和鼓励，直到他得到满手的精液。

"我想再多尝尝...更多的你，"Newt恳求道，Theseus把他放倒下来，又给了他几个伸伸的挺进，然後把他的阴茎从里面拔了出来，往前跪在地上。随着最後一个套弄，他发泄在Newt的脸上以及他张开的嘴。

他们屏住呼吸，Newt擦去了他脸上的精液，然後舔了舔他的手指，而Theseus就像是一头精力丰沛的狼似的盯着他。

然後，他突然想到了什麽。

"Newtie，你今天吃东西了吗?"

"除了这个?"他问着，又往嘴里塞了一些精液，"没有，我醒来之後就觉得很不舒服，然後就跑出来了。"

难怪他这麽饿，而且，随着天色变暗，也开始变冷了。学院的大门很可能已经关上了，他们得偷偷溜进去了。

"来吧，我们得回去了，我房间里有饼乾。"

  
但是，等到他们都穿好衣服，Newt皱着鼻子说:"我们闻起来好糟。"

Theseus必须同意他的说法，即使Newt已经不再处於发情期了，而且那挥之不去的香味也让Theseus想起了他自己(这让他非常高兴)，但是他们的衣服散发出太多omega体液的气味，他很担心以这种情况下他会再次勃起。好吧，如果这里没有其他选择...

他拉起Newt的手，带着他向岸边走去，水可能有点冷，但这是他们目前最好的选择了。"咦不——"Newt开始大叫，但Theseus只是把他推了进去，然後也跟着跳了进去。

他们冒出水时发出哗啦哗啦的声音，水冷的要命，让他们的衣服突然重了一吨。但Theseus马上把Newt拉近了一些，匆忙地整理了一下他们的头发。他们一走出来，就用了一个乾燥咒和热风咒围绕着他们旋转，几秒钟之内就把他们的身体和衣服弄乾了。

"你不知道怎麽使用清洁咒，是吧?"Newt抱怨道，他们开始朝学院的方向走去，显然比之前更体面了。

"我想它们应该是要从家事魔法里才能学到的。"

"呃，那我也不太想知道。"

Theseus点点头，突然想起，"星期六我会给你买抑制剂。"

突然路上传来动静，就在他们的前方。看来是格兰分多的魁地奇队和他们的一些朋友从训练中回来了，他们匆忙跟上他们，小心翼翼地尾随在队伍後面，一等到管理员为队伍打开门，他们就毫无困难地溜进了学院。

直到他们快到达赫奇帕奇的公共休息室门口时，Newt抓住了他的手腕，低头看着他们的鞋子，咬着他的下唇。"我在想..."

"是的?"

"也许只要买个避孕药?这是你在学校的最後一年，而且...我的意思是，你至少已经给我标记了。"他在斗篷下摸索着这个标记，"我可以开始服用下一个抑制剂，但是今年..."

Theseus的心漏跳了一拍， _ **他想要成为我的omega**_ 。

他被深深地激励，试着想要驱除脸上的红晕，或是努力不要抓住Newt的屁股，托着他再来一次亲吻。

"我们可以之後再来谈这个。"他决定，"现在让我给你弄些真正的食物。"

_**噢，见鬼**_ ，他想着，回应着他弟弟甜蜜的微笑， _ **我想我爱上他了**_ 。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢记得留下爱心(kudo)，也不要忘记给原作者鼓励  
> 并且记得回lofter随手留下您的红心蓝手，也可以给点评论。  
> 我会非常感激您的鼓励<3


End file.
